wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
General Zarithrian
|status = Killable |location = Ruby Sanctum, Chamber of Aspects, Dragonblight |instance = Ruby Sanctum |titles = The Dragon The Beast}} General Zarithrian is a member of the Black dragonflight. He has lead an assault on the Ruby Sanctum in order to weaken the Red dragonflight in preparation for his master's return. He is surrounded by a wall of fire and cannot be reached until Saviana Ragefire and Baltharus the Warborn are dead. Abilities * * * **'Onyx Flamecaller' - Uses Blast Nova and a Lava Gout. Lava Gout is a 2-second cast and can be interrupted. Strategy One tank should pick up Zarithrian, and the other should hang back with the healers and ranged, ready to pick up the adds that spawn. In 10 man, two adds spawn, one on each side. The General places a stacking debuff on his target similar to Sunder Armor http://www.wowhead.com/spell=74367, reducing armor 20% for each stack. The tanks should switch roles at 3 stacks. The fight really only has two things to be aware of: *One is an aoe fear similar to the warrior's Intimidating Shout, though it seems to pin players in place rather than scatter them. (During the fear, he appears to reset aggro - sometimes targeting random players if there is no tank to pick him up, though he has been seen to often stay on the tanks, likely because of lingering DoTs. Because of this, players should stand in groups, with tremor totems to dispel the fear immediately.) *He also summons adds which sometimes aoe. This aoe can be interrupted, and the adds should be killed by an assigned group of players. Having adds out already will not prevent more from spawning, and if the DPS on the adds isn't enough to kill them before more arrive, you should then assign more to them. Tip: Zarithrian can be Disarmed by warriors or rogues. Alternate Zerg: It is possible to zerg this boss in 10 man regular with everyone doing about 6k(for 6dps) or 7.5k(5 dps). The easiest way is to have your main tank tank the boss where he stands. Have all dps fall into the hole literally as close to the boss as their class allows. The offtank will only stand about 5 feet from the furthest out dps and let the adds virtually walk to him as the current a.i. will actually make them walk the offtank for some reason(Do not know if this is a glitch or intended reaction). All healers focus on main tank (Since he will be staying at 5 stacks of the armor debuff for a significant amount of time.) and just toss a few heals here and there on the off tank. Note: A Zerg requires great healers or a warrior or rogue to disarm, to keep the damage on the main tank lower. Note: Boss must be tanked in his cliff area. He will vanish and reset if pulled outside his area. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Summon Adds * ;Killing a player * * ;Death * Loot Videos 10 player Normal encounter Patch changes * External links Category:Black dragonspawn Category:Bosses Category:The Ruby Sanctum mobs ru:Генерал Заритриан